Will you be there?
by The Dreamer knight
Summary: this hardly translate by me hehehehehehe, this is a story of Zoe after the disolution after what el tigre did to her, but she will see her again after a swear made by him?... i want reviews plz...


Hi everyone, this was my first fic of el tigre, I wrote this fic

in spanish before, but the bad thing I didnt have many reviews T-T

I hope if I write this in english I hope have more reviews than in spanish

ok el tigre doesnt belong to me it belongs to nickelodeon

and note if I have a mistake let me know so I could improve my writing...

thanks later I will put more fics in english...

**WILL YOU BE THERE?**

Zoe thoughts: Hmph! how long have passed? Five, ten or half of a hour since I´m here. The truth I don´t know why I still waiting if he isn´t coming. Am I wating for him because I wanted to do me a hope?. Or may be I wanted to be true what he told me when we have done horrible things?. Look at me, I´m here at the limits of miracle city, and in front of a old greenhouse of... jmph who cares what was the greenhouse. I´m under a flashing ligth, all alone wating for him. That guy of beautiful brown eyes, curvy hair, I´m waiting for him to come and take me to a magical world. Instead of that I look to the sky and watch dark clouds covering the stars. When I felt the first cold drops of water I knew it was rainy clouds. Oh! great, just what I need, but now I´m not lonly anymore because the rain is with me.

_**"Zoe Aves a.k.a. La cuervo negra, was waiting impaciently for the arrival of the guy who she loved and hated at the same time. Why is she there?, and why she waits there only?. We are going to learn it if we look to the past. Days before of what happened today, this waiting of a lonely girl for an answer of that guy."**_

Zoe: and I remembered the day when we have a lot of fun and I thought he felt something for me.

**Flashback:**

We are in the day where that brown guy named Manny Rivera. He had many encounters with la cuervo negra. Encounters that for her was romantics, but for Manny was a way to help his father with information.

Zoe: Aaaaaaah! el tigre, this night was the most pleasant of my life. I wish this day never ends hihihihihi. What do you think?.

"It was what I said after he gave me that necklace made of the ugly monument´s nut, I felt so happy."

Manny: Yes beauty, it was the best of all days. All that evil, the persecutions and everything with you, hahaha.

Zoe: The truth el tigre, I want to know something.

Manny: Yeah! What is it?.

Zoe: Do you love me?

" Yes, I asked that after all the good things he told me, with a romantic voice and I felt the luckiest girl in the world. I needed to know, I knew he was the best friend of that disgusting Frida, mph!. I belived that he and her were couple, but after this few days of crime that I had with him it was clear. They were only friends and I could have the opportunity of have him for myself."

Manny: I... ehem... the true... I d-don´t know jet, but I like you a lot... it´s the truth hahahahaha.

Zoe: Yeah, youér right, it has been a few days to you to tell me an answer. Instead I´m dying for you hihihihihihi... and what about I give you sometime to think about it, you give your answer until the November 10. I will wit for you at the limits of the city at night. How it sounds?.

Manny: Of course baby I swear I´ll be there, I swear I will do it!.

**Flashback ends.**

" I wanted to give him time to think about our relation and the days we were together. When he sweared, I felt so excited and I was a day dreamer. I wish the time pass faster, I wanted to happen it all ready with el tigre. The sad thing was after he do to me, when I learned he was using me as a way to get information about my family. I was hurt, he broke my heart in tiny peaces and I heard how my broken heart was falling deep in my body. I didn´t bear it but I didn´t stop to love him, and may be that is way I´m here, waiting, knowing the swear he made he was to do it. Oh, that is what I want to belive so hard."

_**"Poor Zoe, the love she felt for Manny was to big and blind the hate she has to him. I don´t know why she still waiting for him, if everybody knows she will never have Manny. And I ask myself what is she going to do with her broken heart."**_

Zoe: I can´t it anymore, I won´t wait for him anymore, even though I knew he won´t be coming. The thing I´m surprize is that I´m here without moving a little bit. I´m letting run my tears on my smooth cheeks. Would be I´m still waiting for something to happen? I don´t know. Now that I think about it is like a curse, my mother and grandmother fell in love for a Rivera. Even though through time, they still love them, with all that hurt in their hearts. What is the thing they have to make us to fall in love?, I by my partI believe they were the only ones who truely llove us. Hihi, now that I think about it, if one of us gets with a Rivera, the others will have to forget their love to them. If my grandmother marries grandpapi, my mom and I, we will be relatives to the family, and we won´t love them as the way we do now. Mph... sob...sob... bye Manny...

** "With this last words we can see how Zoe flies away through the dark sky. Full of clouds and under a rainy night. She gets away the futhest as she can, from the place where they will be see each other. The only thing we can see now is a black line made from her jet packs, to the west. Also feeling all the rain we can feel the cold tears of her falling with the rain. Probabily the last ones she will let go... I hope /..\"**

_**This is my fic I will wait for reviews...**_


End file.
